


O Cap'n, My Cap'n

by averypottermormon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, but they're filled with the weirdest things, halloween is funny with Tony, seriously how do people find things like this, thrift stores are wonderful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averypottermormon/pseuds/averypottermormon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark thinks he's hilarious when he dares Steve to dress up for Halloween.  Little did Tony know that Steve would actually follow through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Cap'n, My Cap'n

**Author's Note:**

> Cute one-shot based off of a tumblr prompt from bootycap.tumblr.com/post/85058697765/tony-telling-steve-how-hilarious-it-would-be-if-he.
> 
> Slashy if you squint a lot.
> 
> "tony telling steve how hilarious it would be if he went as a different captain every year for halloween…  
> and steve does it  
> captain crunch, captain kirk, captain morgan…"

It started out in 2013 as a joke.

Tony dared Steve to go as Captain Crunch for Halloween, stating “It would be funny since you’re a captain, too.” Tony figured was really a dumb joke, something that would be funny if it happened.

But then, after eating about seven bowls of the cereal and staring at the box the entire time of eating them, Steve decides he’s gonna do it. He’s gonna go as Cap’n Crunch for Halloween.

It’s really rough, but decent for the first time in nearly seventy years. The costume is basically things he could find from stores. Somehow he found an almost French army-style jacket and a hat from a thrift shop in Manhattan. He paired the jacket with a fluffy-collared white shirt and white Navy pants (Captain America can get anything from any military office because who wouldn’t want to help Captain America?), white boots, and a sabre (also from the thrift shop, seriously, how did people find this stuff?).

Steve shows up at Tony’s Halloween party fully dressed in Cap’n garb. He walks in and the entire room goes quiet. Sam Wilson is there and is dressed as a falcon (how appropriate), and comes to Steve’s side.

"Nice job, Cap’n," he says as he claps Steve’s shoulder.

Tony comes rushing into the room, worrying about the silence. He’s clearly just run in, trying to catch his breath, when he sees Steve. A smile breaks across his face like he’d just been given more than that twelve percent of a time from Pepper.

"It was a joke!" Tony cries as he closes the space between him and Steve.

Steve shrugs and takes a few steps forward. ”But I did it. How’d I do?”  
Tony stops a few steps away and sizes him up. ”Honestly, it’s a lot better than I thought you’d do.” He turns to the crowd in the room and shouts, “Didn’t Cap’n do a good job?” and the room erupts into laughter and cheering for the now un-frozen cereal cosplayer.

Tony leads him across the room and whispers, “Next year, do Captain Morgan.”

Steve laughs. He has a feeling it’ll become a tradition, one that he won’t mind.

Not too much, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> More one-shots! I like these. I figure I'll keep writing one-shots and I might put them into a single thread so I don't keep posting stuff. Either way, comment and enjoy!


End file.
